Reflective displays are commercially important in product areas that include electronic readers (e-Readers) and electronic shelf labels. They are paired with front-light systems to provide improving viewability for both bright and dark environments. However, current reflective displays lack the performance of color printing on paper. Electrofluidic displays (EFDs) can provide high brightness, large contrast, and vivid color in a reflective display while consuming no power to hold an image on the display. Due to its unbeatable color performance, electrofluidic displays provide a solution for future e-paper technology. Previous patent application publications, such as US2012/10081777, describe the structures that create reflective, front-lit, and emissive displays and devices, but do not include several methods for forming the display module and components thereof in a cost-effective, highly reliable, commercially-viable manner.